Fragmentos de datos que se rompen en luz
by Tsubaki Azure Love
Summary: Una emotiva historia situada en el trascurso de tiempo tras derrotar a Cubia en .hack/G.U. entre Azure Kite y Haseo! Atención! Se revelarán cosas sobre el IA!
1. Capítulo 1 Sentir la oscuridad

**¡Hola! Al habla **_**Tsubaki-Azure-Love**_** ;) ! Este es mi primer fic publicado aquí! Así que, por fa, **_**review it**_**! Y dejad un comentario :D Espero que os guste! -^_^-**

_**Azure Kite**_**: ...Por qué tengo que ser yo el prota?**

_**Haseo**_**: No veas lo que nos espera...**

_**Yo**_**: Hey! Ya vale! No des spoilers!**

_**Azure Kite**_**: Quiero mango... y patear a los chims~**

**(info: "..." = diálogo - '...' = pensando).**

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Sentir la oscuridad

_/ Servidor Delta / Mac Anu / Centro de la ciudad /_

"¡No!"

"El que se equivoca eres tú."

Había varios PC reunidos en torno al puesto del gremio Moon Tree, observando a otros dos personajes discutiendo. Azure Kite estaba vagando por allí y decidió acercarse para ver a qué se debía tanto escándalo. Al infiltrarse entre la multitud, vio a un flick reaper de la tribu Lei, sujetando una guadaña con ambas manos; el segundo personaje llamó ligeramente la atención de Azure Kite.

'Creía que habíamos acabado con él...' Pensó algo inquieto.'...Sakaki.'

"Si te digo que no, es que no." Replicó el guadañero.

"Es una estupidez", el espadachín tendió una mano hacia adelante. "Págame enseguida. Estás equivocado."

Los PC empezaron a inquietarse. Pues creían que llegarían a pelear seriamente y podrían hacer PK. Ninguno de los dos enfrentados quiso contradecirse en ningún momento. Azure Kite avanzó abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar junto a ellos.

"_Sakaki_", dijo fríamente. "_¿Qué haces aquí?_" Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le dio importancia y siguieron en la discusión.

"¡Págame!", replicó el brandier.

"Jamás pensé que Moon Tree estafaría a los jugadores."

"Y no lo hacemos. Esa guadaña cuesta 3700 GP, no 2700."

"Vuestros productos son un asco, así que no pagaré más por esta guadaña."

"¿¡Qué has dicho!" El brandier desenfundó su espada y se puso en guardia.

En ese momento, Azure Kite se interpuso entre ellos, separándoles. Ambos personajes retrocedieron a la inesperada entrada del twin blade. El audaz samurái guardó de nuevo la espada, y se sentó sobre el borde de la fuente de la plaza de Mac Anu, próximo a donde estaba antes. El flick reaper sujetó la guadaña con una mano, descansándola en el suelo, y miró fijamente a Azure Kite, que tenía la mirada clavada en el que parecía ser Sakaki. Este último le ignoraba por completo.

"¡Oye, tú!", gritó el guadañero. "Aparta de ahí, intento arreglar cuentas con ese tipo." Pero Azure Kite simplemente extendió el brazo derecho con la mano abierta para impedir que pasara. Esto llamó la atención del espadachín.

"¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? ¿Nos conocemos?", musitó el brandier con un tono amable.

"_Sakaki..._"

"¿Cómo dices?", miró extrañado al IA.

Justo entonces, Matsu apareció de entre los PC. Se acercó a Azure Kite, levantó una mano a modo de saludo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Seguido, miró al espadachín, quien estaba algo confundido.

"Hey, Kite. Tranquilo", murmuró Matsu. "Éste que ves aquí no es Sakaki." Se giró nuevamente hacia Azure sonriendo ampliamente.

"Matsu, no sé de qué hablas, pero ese tipo de ahí no quiere pagar los 1000 GP de la guadaña que me ha comprado." El Blade Brandier señaló a su oponente.

"Anda...", Matsu se abrió paso hasta encarar al guadañero. "Páganos los 1000 GP, o...", sujetó la guadaña,"...te quedas sin esto."

Los personajes reunidos murmuraban entre sí, y se miraban preocupados. El reaper reconoció entonces a Matsu, y asustado le entregó los 1000 GP sin echarse atrás. Matsu soltó la guadaña y le dio la espalda, entregándole el dinero a su compañero. El flick reaper se fue de allí mosqueado, empujando a los personajes que se interponían en su camino.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Matsu." Rio pícaramente el brandier. "En seguida informaré de esto a Lord Zelkova."

"No ha sido nada, Aisen. Y ahora sigue con el trabajo." El pelirrojo se giró hacia Azure Kite, y le hizo una señal con la mano para indicarle que fuera con él. Se alejaron un poco, al igual que los PC que decidieron volver a lo suyo. Allí, Matsu explicó las cosas. "Nosotros también nos asombramos la primera vez que vimos a Aisen.", inquirió. "Realmente se parece a Sakaki... Es el mismo tipo de personaje. Pero tranquilo, no es él. Zelkova lo ha confirmado."

Un enorme suspiro de alivio salió de un intranquilo Kite, a la vez que asintió y sonrió de forma un tanto agridulce. Levantó una mano despidiéndose, y cruzó el centro de la ciudad hasta la cúpula en lo alto de Mac Anu. Allí, sus pensamientos le inundaron. 'Sé que Matsu antes de entrar a Moon Tree era un PK, y por eso los demás aún le tienen pavor... o respeto... Sin embargo, a mí nunca me tomarán en serio...'. Kite suspiró más fuerte que antes; esta vez con tristeza.

"Kite, ¿que haces aquí tú solo?"

"_Oh..._" Enseguida reconoció esa voz. Se giró para comprobar que no se equivocaba y estaba en lo cierto. Era Haseo. "_Eres tú, Haseo..._"

"Sí...", hizo una pausa. "Normalmente no sueles venir por tu cuenta a una ciudad root, y si vienes, suele ser con alguien más. Pero dejando eso aparte, ¿estás bien?" El adept rogue miró fijamente la expresión nostálgica en la cara de Azure Kite.

"_Sí, estoy bien..._" Bajó un poco la cabeza ocultando su rostro bajo el cuello de su atuendo.

"Kite, dime la verdad." Haseo intuía que algo pasaba. Hábilmente deslizó el dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Azure, y haciendo presión hacia arriba le obligó a levantar la mirada. "Ahora. Mírame, y cuéntamelo. No escondas tu cara..."

"_Haseo, tonto._" Quitó el dedo de Haseo de su cara y la ocultó de nuevo. Esta vez para evitar que viera un ligerísimo rubor en sus mejillas. "_S-será mejor que me vaya..._"

"¡H-hey!". Extendió el brazo para alcanzarle pero Azure Kite ya se había alejado bastante, y enseguida desapareció en un haz de luz entre llamas azules. "Hum... no me ocultes tus cosas Kite...", murmuró Haseo. Éste siguió su camino algo preocupado.

_/ Servidor Sigma / Breg-Epona / Bifurcación /_

Por el camino más cercano hacia la zona de los gremios de la gran ciudad, el haz de luz apareció llevando a Azure Kite hasta aquí. Algunos PC se sorprendieron de la inesperada aparición del IA. Se llevó una mano a la cara para comprobar si aún estaba ese ligero rubor, pero le pareció que no, así que caminó hasta el final de una estrecha calle solitaria, en cuyo final había un balcón con unas vistas impresionantes. Se sentó en el borde, dejando caer las piernas al vacío.

'¿Pero qué acabo de hacer?', pensó algo exhausto. 'He huido como un idiota. Haseo sólo... se había preocupado...', entonces reaccionó. 'Anda, qué me digo... No creo que se preocupe. Tal vez solo fue mera curiosidad.' El aire empezó a soplar de forma agradable. Azure Kite se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sacudiendo un poco su pelo, y luego sujetó su gorro por unos instantes. 'Creo que no debería acostumbrarme de nuevo a estar solo, pero... se está bien aquí. Hay mucha paz.'

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando recibió un short-mail de Haseo.

_/"_Me has preocupado. ¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa?_"/_

"_¿Huh...?_", Azure Kite se sorprendió un poco de su insistencia. _/"No es nada, Haseo. Lamento decepcionarte..."/_, envió.

_/"_Delta, Roaring Friend's Bulwark_"/_

'¿Un área?', pensó algo extrañado. '¿Por qué me habrá enviado esa combinación de palabras?', seguidamente recibió otro short-mail antes de que pudiera preguntar.

_/"_Te veré allí en unos minutos para que me lo expliques todo_."/_

_/"...está bien"/._ Kite no pudo más que aceptar. Se puso en pie y cruzó de nuevo, lentamente, la sinuosa calle, pero esta vez, hasta llegar al portal del caos. 'Esto será... interesante.' Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de introducir la combinación de palabras recibidas por Haseo.

_/ Servidor Delta / Roaring Friend's Bulwark / Campo /_

Soleado. Sí. Se trataba de un área al aire libre despejada y agradable. En todo el campo se alzaban diversas colinas, y en una isla, el imponente templo de la estatua Gott. Haseo estaba esperando sentado junto a un transportador cercano. Justo a su lado había un fino árbol que se sacudía debido a los chim-chims en torno a él. Azure Kite se acercó despacio a Haseo, se agachó y cogió uno de los chims. Con él en las manos, comenzó a juguetear pellizcándolo.

"_Ya estoy aquí..._", murmuró el doble hoja sin quitar la vista del chim.

"Me alegra que no te hayas echado atrás ni me hayas dejado esperando." Haseo sonrió, mirando fijamente al joven de pelo turquesa.

"_Bueno, casi me vi forzado a venir._" Continuaba jugueteando con el chim-chim, que emitió un ligero y dulce gruñido, a lo que Kite rio.

'Está un poco hostil', pensó Haseo. 'Pero hay que admitir que eso ha sido bastante mono.' Cerró los ojos alegremente por un instante, acompañados de una sonrisa. "Vamos." Sonó el aviso de que habían formado un grupo.

Azure Kite soltó al chim-chim de sus manos y corrió tras Haseo. Ambos cruzaron un puente y llegaron hasta una colina. En ella había un grupo de enemigos custodiando un cofre. En un ataque sorpresa, Haseo se abalanzó sobre ellos disparandoles con sus Dual Guns, y se abrió la zona de combate. Uno de los enemigos cayó sobre los demás. Eran tres _Carries_. Haseo les disparaba desde lejos, mientras Kite se abalanzaba sobre ellos con sus dos espadas. Este se elevó en el aire e hizo un corte cruzado que eliminó a uno de los enemigos. Haseo aprovechó la situación para realizar un ataque especial contra los otros dos, cambiando sus Dual Guns por una gran espada. De un tajo barrió a los _Carries_, que chocaron contra la barrera que delimitaba la zona de combate. Kite les finalizó con el hechizo Lei Zas, que dispara un potente haz de luz. El combate les resultó realmente sencillo y ninguno de los dos resultó herido. Pues su nivel era bastante elevado con respecto al de área en la que se encontraban. Haseo abrió el cofre y ambos recibieron un fragmento de un símbolo.

"_Nos hacen falta dos fragmentos más._", comentó Azure Kite.

"No habrá problema; escogí este área por que es sencilla de superar."

"_¿Y el siguiente cofre?_"

"A la próxima colina, rápido." Haseo picó un ojo a Kite y corrió de nuevo frente a él.

Un poco más lejos de la colina anterior, se situaba la siguiente en la que se alzaba otro grupo de enemigos custodiando su respectivo cofre. Esta vez se trataba de dos Goblins. Azure Kite trató de colarse sigilosamente entre ellos y hacerse con el tesoro sin tener que luchar, pero el pícaro duende se percató de su presencia y el área de combate se abrió nuevamente. Kite sacó sus Empty Skies, y las cruzó cubriéndose con ellas para bloquear los cortes que el Goblin cercano le propinó. Haseo se abalanzó sobre dicho enemigo con su guadaña lanzándole lejos de Azure Kite. Pero entonces, el otro audaz duende atacó a Haseo por detrás, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo. Perdió algunos puntos de vida. Sin perder un instante, Kite elevó una mano y ejecutó el hechizo de curación Repht sobre Haseo, el cual restableció su salud.

"¡Gracias, Kite!", exclamó Haseo, levantándose y sonriéndole. Pero Azure simplemente se ruborizó ligeramente, miró a otro lado, y atacó a uno de los goblins con la habilidad Gale Blade.

Cayeron uno tras otro. Los goblins silbaban para hacer aparecer a más y más, de manera que el combate casi fue interminable. Sin embargo pudieron resolverlo y eliminarlos a todos con un golpe de gracia. Esta vez, fue Azure Kite quien abrió el segundo cofre con el fragmento de símbolo. Entonces, Haseo y él se miraron fijamente; pues estaban pensando lo mismo. El último fragmento. Era extraño, mas el último no estaba rodeado de enemigos. Se situaba solitario en una pequeña isla. Bajaron corriendo la colina y cruzaron la extensa llanura esquivando los grupos de enemigos para no entrar en combate. Tras un largo puente, alcanzaron un pequeño altar en medio de la isla, en el que se alzaba el cofre. Haseo se acercó dubitativo, agachándose ligeramente para comprobar que no se trataba de una trampa. Después de unos segundos, lo abrió y, por suerte para ellos no ocurrió nada. Azure Kite unió los tres fragmentos formando el símbolo. Este se iluminó por un instante abriendo la puerta del sellado templo de la estatua Gott; finalmente se desvaneció.

"Kite, sube." Haseo había sacado su motocicleta. Se subió en ella. Mientras señaló el asiento para que Kite se subiera justo detrás de él." Así llegaremos antes."

"_No hay tanta prisa..._", murmuró el twin blade.

"Yo sí que tengo", añadió el rogue.

"_Humm..._", sin decir nada más, y con algo de rechazo hacia la decisión, se sujetó a Haseo por la cintura desde atrás al subir. Al sentir el tacto de Azure Kite, no sólo Haseo, sino que el mismo Ryou, tras su personaje, se ruborizó en un intenso tono rojizo; pues al fin y al cabo, era capaz de sentir al IA. "_¿Te molesto así, Haseo?_"

"N-no, claro que no." Nervioso, puso en marcha el bike.

La idea de cruzar el área con la motocicleta fue buena. Evadieron con total seguridad los grupos de enemigos y alcanzaron velozmente el gran e imponente templo. Justo en la entrada, Haseo hizo desaparecer el bike. Ambos entraron al templo; Azure Kite primero. Al abrir las puertas que se cernían sobre ellos, se contemplaba la estatua Gott a lo lejos, custodiando el cofre del tesoro como recompensa por abrir el templo. La banda sonora del juego allí era una melodía que inspiraba seguridad, importancia... mística. Al cruzar el pasillo y alcanzar el cofre, Azure Kite lo abrió, y para su sorpresa, había unas Dual Swords, justo un tipo de arma de su clase. El joven de pelo turquesa se giró exhausto y sorprendido hacia Haseo, quien tenía una expresión serena y una cálida sonrisa.

"Elegí este área a propósito para regalarte esas espadas", musitó Haseo. Se alegró cuando se dio cuenta del suave rubor rosáceo que se acababa de formar en la pálida piel del doble hoja.

"_No seas tonto. No tenías por qué..._", bajó la mirada.

"Kite...", se acercó a él y puso una mano en su rostro. "Desde antes estás con esa expresión triste en tu cara... Cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa?"

"...", entonces, sus ojos verde intenso se encontraron con los ojos rubí de Haseo. Estos le miraban con suma preocupación. Azure Kite elevó su mano, la colocó despacio sobre la de Haseo que aún estaba en su rostro, y la aparto de él una forma amable. "_...No me toman en serio._"

"¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"_Todo porque soy un IA._" Bajo la mirada de tal forma de sus mechones de pelo cubrían sus ojos y no se veían en absoluto. "_Es... sentir la oscuridad._"

'Kite... Has estado sufriendo en silencio...', pensó Haseo.

"_El odio... está justo ahí... Cada vez que me acerco a los demás, sólo veo el odio, el miedo, en sus caras... Jamás vi una razón para preocuparme por lo que piensen los demás de mí, pero siento que, nadie, me toma en serio... Que nadie me ve como alguien normal, solo porque no soy más que un estúpido IA. No importa lo que haga. Siempre seré escoria en The World... La sombra de este mundo, incapaz de sentir_." Sus ojos aún no se le veían, pero Haseo podía ver pequeñas y claras lágrimas deslizándose por la pálida piel del joven.

'¿Y cómo explicas tu dolor, tus lágrimas, esos sentimientos... si dices que eres incapaz de sentir...?', se dijo Haseo a sí mismo, pensativo. 'Pero sé que me darías cualquier excusa... Aun así, tú puedes sentir.' Haseo se acercó un poco más al afligido IA, y con su mano derecha secó las lágrimas de su rostro.

"_Antes me he dado cuenta..._", prosiguió. "_A pesar de que Matsu haya sido uno de los más terribles PKs que ha habido en The World, y ahora haya cambiado totalmente gracias a Moon Tree... Los demás le tienen un respeto... un cierto pavor... Miedo. Pero a la vez, siento la admiración en los demás... no el odio. Yo sin embargo... no tengo tanta suerte._" Sus lágrimas cayeron con mayor frecuencia. "_Jamás me tomarán en serio como un jugador más... Siempre seré un IA sin emociones, sin corazón..._"

"Kite... yo..." Estaba decidido a abrazarle, aunque entonces, algo llamó la atención del adept rogue, lo cual le hizo retroceder.

"¡Haseo!", se escuchó desde la entrada del templo una voz aguda femenina.

"¿A-Atoli...?", giró la cabeza para observar a la enigmática maga que corría en dirección a él.

"Menos mal. Al fin te encuentro. No he parado de buscarte", suspiró.

Azure Kite se había secado las lágrimas, y se había dado media vuelta, apenado, pues no quería atender a la situación. Haseo se sintió un poco mal al percatarse de la reacción del twin blade; Atoli llegó justo en ese momento y tan sólo podía atenderla a ella.

"He estado de paseo un rato. Luego vine a subir un poco de nivel y conseguir algunos objetos con Kite. ¿Qué quieres, Atoli?"

"Necesitaba tu ayuda con unos asuntos del gremio. Cuanto antes los solucionemos, mejor. No es adecuado hacer enfadar a Death Grunty. Ah... Um...", se llevó una mano al pecho, y la otra la subió a la altura de la boca, escondiéndola. "Lamento interrumpiros de forma tan repentina."

"Hum...", se fijó en el silencioso Azure Kite, que seguía dándoles la espalda. Suspiró con cierto cansancio y se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, no pasa nada."

"Pues, vámonos, Haseo-san." Sujetó a Haseo por un brazo.

"... ¡Kite!", llamó la atención del doble hoja, quien ladeó un poco la cabeza. "He de irme con Atoli... Lo siento, ¿vale? Hablemos en otro momento."

La incansable Atoli tiró con suavidad de Haseo y corrió hacia la salida sin soltarle, justo donde les esperaba un transportador con el que regresaron a la ciudad root. Azure Kite se quedó allí. Paralizado. Nuevamente inundado por sus pensamientos.

"_Está ella... Lo mejor será que no me ilusione. Es lo que más le conviene, después de todo... Muy bien..._" Se elevó del suelo, flotando a unos centímetros de este, y levitó lenta y tediosamente hasta la salida, balanceándose de un lado a otro suavemente y de forma casi imperceptible. "_...Hace tanto frío en esta oscuridad._"

Capítulo 1 – Finalizado

* * *

**Bueno! Pues este ha sido el primer capítulo! ^^ La semana que viene espero subir el capítulo 2, que posiblemente no sea tan largo como este, pero igualmente me encantaría que siguierais al día con la historia , pues tengo exámenes, así que no escribiré con regularidad. D: En cualquier caso, gracias por leerlo! Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 próximamente - En proceso


End file.
